Pacing Among the Shadows of a Heart of an Assasin
by mooseylovesyoo
Summary: Helena and Christie were once best friends. But how, and why did Christie become the woman as cold as ice and as hard as stone? A short fiction about the hidden bond between Helena and Christie. After reading, please, please rate!


Pacing Among the Shadows in the Heart of an Assassin  
  
Stepping into the dark red arena, gleaming fire was blazing in front of Helena. In spite of the darkness, she saw a white-haired figure walking slowly towards her. Knowing what was coming, Helena tensely striked her fighting pose.  
  
Christie.....  
  
The name traveled through Helena's mind, causing thousands of emotions swarm through her body. So many unwanted memories, swimming through her head....So long ago, they were such perfect ones. Though Helena was the master of Christie, they seemed like good friends the more, they had been so close....  
Despite her cold grey eyes and white hair, Christie could've been a beautiful person, Helena thought. She could also be kind at heart, sometimes. Christie was a tough female on the outside, but actually, she had a weak heart which only could bear to carry fury and hatred, instead of kindness, strength, or honesty. She could only manage to keep lying and lying to herself again and again, unable to accept the truth....  
  
A sad memory soared through Helena's mind, just like an arrow through the heart. It was the day she saw Christie...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BANG! A gun was fired. A few people from the listening crowd gasped and screamed. The tall, beautiful lady opera with short blonde hair let out a weak gasp, and stumbled slightly....there was a lot of blood on her neck. Soon enough, her body gave away and the lady fell to the floor, her green eyes giving their last dazzling sparkle, as she slumped onto the hard stage floor lifelessly. Helena knelt beside her, ignoring the screams and shouts that were coming from the crowd. Tears welling up in her eyes, she gazed down at the perished female opera that was her mother. Heart seething with uncontrolable fury, Helena turned her head in the direction of the gun shot. She saw a purple headed female who was walking on the balcony. But she also caught a glimpse of a mysterious figure with shiny white hair......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helena also suddenly remembered one night, when she first saw how helpless and feeble Christie really was.  
  
It was several weeks right after Christie had become Helena's servant....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helena was pacing back and forwards in front of her mansion. She was thinking about Christie, and why she had appeared at the opera concert. Had she really intended to....? The thought troubled her. The other purple-headed figure was also what she always thought about. She heard that the girl with purple hair was planning to attend this year's Dead or Alive contest. Her name was Ayane. Helena had to go, too – for revenge. But did she also have to wreck revenge on Christie, too?? Her thought was disturbed by distant sobs in the garden, not far away. Helena followed the sounds curiously. There, crouching on the stone floor, sobbing painfully, was Christie. "Christie, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?? Did....did someone hurt you??" Christie gazed up at her, like a small child, all lost in misery.  
  
"What's wrong, Christie?"  
  
Christie lowered her head. "Yes....Helena, something's gone seriously wrong......with me." Helena looked into her eyes. "There's nothing wrong, Christie! You're just overtired that's all.." She forced a caring smile, though she doubted that there was nothing wrong at all. Christie brushed tears away from her pale cheek. "I think I've made a terrible mistake..."  
  
"Tell me. I shall help you."  
  
Christie then explained that a few years earlier, Donovan had captured her. He didn't intend to hurt or kill her, but he had installed a robotic chip inside her body. She was controlled and spied on the following years. Every movement she made, was controlled by the chip in her. Donovan plotted to kill Helena so that he could take over 'Dead or Alive'. But he had to use Christie to do this. Donovan made her become Helena's servant. By doing this, Christie could always have the chance to kill Helena. However, the robotic chip did not work all the time. So Donovan ordered Christie to come to him every month so he could put another new chip inside her. Christie feared Donovan, and she had obeyed him every month....except this one. The chip was not working for the time being, but Christie was risking the danger of getting killed, just to prevent the death of her kind and caring master, Helena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The memory was painful like a dagger at the heart. Helena closed her eyes in agony. She let her mind roam upon the deep depths of her heart. She opened her eyes again. Her eyes met Christie's. They were as cold as ice. Helena knew what that meant. Yet again, a new chip was in her body, she was under Donovan's control again. But in those eyes, she saw the truth. Under the deep layers of fury and hatred, Helena could still see weak and hurt Christie...the real Christie was still there. Suddenly, Christie made a move. She jabbed Helena hardly in the neck and threw her across the wide arena. Immense pain shot up Helena's spine. She couldn't move.... Her legs was paralised. Christie had uncontrolable madness in her eyes. She pounced towards Helena and grabbed her by the neck....Helena could not move or breathe.....Christie was going to kill her.......  
Christie let go of her grasp. Helena's head hit the iron bars behind her. She slid down slowly and painfully as she stared at Christie, waiting for her to make the last move......  
Christie jumped into the air and performed a high kick. Her leg immediately stunned Helena. She slumped down onto the hard floor.  
I'm dying....I shall see my father and mother soon.....I will leave this horrible place where I can only dwelt on dreams...I am glad.......  
  
Helena felt tears run down her cheeks.......It was too painful to look at Christie now...she could not bear the sight of her....Christie....she was once her closest friend....Helena closed her eyes peacefully......and let out her last, warm breathe........she saw flames flicker in front of her..........  
  
Christie............  
  
*********** The End***********  
  
Author's note: This is only my first fic...so it's very short. But I promise the stories in the future will be better~ Thank you so much for everyone that read this story and please, please, please review!!!! Thank you!!! 


End file.
